Unexpected
by VampirexHumanxWerewolf
Summary: Volturi guards were sent out to kill all Werewolves, and the Uley pack got caught up in it, and Bella doesn't know where her pack mates went. She runs off in anguish, and despises Vampire's even more...Until she Imprints on one, of course. The Cullen's and Bella have know idea that the Volturi are coming for her...Or that her pack mates are alive somewhere. Language & Violence!


**~Bella~**

"Bella!" My head snapped up as I heard my name being called in a panick, and Seth was scrambling towards me, breathing heavily with a panicked face.

"Seth? What's wrong?" I asked as I shot up from my place on the piece of drift wood, but Seth was already in front of me and shaking, almost phasing right in front of me.

"Vampire! There's a Vampire in the woods, and it's getting closer to the Reservation!" He wheezed out, and my muscles were already twitching in anticipation as I ran past him towards the trees, but I knew Seth was right behind me.

I felt my skin heat up like a hot iron, and my breaths came in fast pants as I sped up, and I felt my clothes strain against my body, but they gave away and ripped as I phased, and my paws thundered against the ground, as did Seth's paws, and he was running close behind me as his nose brushed my tail.

I heard the voices of the pack in my head, but they were a little panicked, and already closer to the Vampire than Seth and I were.

_"It's female!"~Sam  
"She's coming closer!"~Quil  
"I get the first bite!"~Paul  
"She knows we're here! She's still coming closer!"~Jacob  
"Bella! Seth! Hurry the hell up!"~Leah  
"We have to keep her away from the Reservation!"~Embry  
"We have to hurry up!"~Jared_

They were all yelling as Seth and I got closer, and the sickly sweet scent finally hit my nose, and I bared my teeth at how close this leech was to the Reservation.

_"Sam, we're here"~Me  
"Good. We have to hurry up and get to her before she can kill someone"~Sam_

We all picked up our speed, and had to all dig our paws into the dirt and stop ourselves so we didn't run head first into the leech.

_"There's more!"~Seth_

We could all smell the other Vampire's from a farther distance, but Seth had the improved hearing, and he could hear the Vampire's running towards us. They wanted a fight, we're going to give them a fight.

_"Hell yeah we are!"~Paul_

I growled and we all picked up our paces again so we could get to the leeches, and I hurried my pace so I could get closer to Leah, who was the fastest, so she's able to out run us any time she likes, wich is right now so she can get the first bite, but she'll get her self killed if she gets to them alone, especially with that many Vampire's.

_"I'm fine, Bella!"~Leah  
"Leah, don't fight alone!"~Sam_

Sam's Alpha voice stopped Leah, and she slowed down until we were all running together again, and now we could see the Vampire's coming towards us through the spaces in the trees, and they all wore black cloaks that fanned out behind them as their crimson eyes narrowed at our forms.

I ducked at the slightest when Paul leaped over some of our heads, and he landed on the Vampire in the front, and we all collided into battle as we finally met, and trees broke and fell around us as we rolled around with the bloodsuckers.

My long and sharp white teeth easily embedded themselves into the Vampire's granite skin, and tore away as she cried out in pain, and she tried gripping at my white and red fur, but I finished her off with my sharp nails, and she was finally silent as her head went rolling away from my paws.

Whenever I'm in battle with bloodsuckers, everyone else's thoughts seem to disappear, and the only thing on my mind is ways to kill the Vampire, wich is what's stuck in my head at the moment as I looked up at the Vampire dancing through the trees, _farther_ away from me and the pack.

I called out with a loud bark as I ran after the speeding leech, and he looked down at me with an amused smirk and sped up his running, but I easily kept up with him and kept growling as he never stopped, or even tried fighting me.

He seemed to become giddy, but my eyes stayed staring straight ahead as I came to a stop and became tense as I came back to my right state of mind, but there was absolutely nothing. No voices. Completely silent.

All Shapeshifters can still hear the voices of their pack in their head from at least five miles away, and I know that I haven't gone that far. Not yet, anyways.

I look up at the Vampire, but he was already gone, nothing but his scent left behind as I stared at the thick branch that he _was_ standing on, and the clouds seemed to feel something like I do right now, and rain started spitting down on me.

I whine and turn around in panick and rush back to the pack, but I can't hear anything except branches brushing against each other at the slight wind, and the water droplets from the dark sky splattering down on leaves.

_"SAM! JACOB!"~Me_

My eyes sting with warm and salty tears as it comes crashing down on me.

Their all dead. Their all dead, and I wasn't there because I went off to follow a Vampire, who wouldn't even fight me in the first place.

They were gone, their scents were still lingering everywhere on the ground and the broken down trees, but their bodies were gone, like the Vampire's took them.

No blood. I looked around on the messed up ground, and their wasn't any blood that I could see...Until I looked to the trees, and they were pretty much painted with blood. The blood of my _family!  
_  
The tears fall like over sized baseballs, and I throw my head up to the sky, wich was now pouring the rain down, and I howl loudly. This howl was full of sorrow, loss, pain...Regret.

I regret following that Vampire and leaving my family alone, and now I'll never see their faces again, and I'll never get to bother Leah or Jacob. I'll never be able to fight my pack brothers and I won't be able to annoy Sam until he wants to lock me in my room.

I lost my family.

Then it's the anger. The anger at the god damn leeches that took my family from me. Anger at myself for not being there to help them, angry because I know that they must have gone through pain, pain that I could have stopped.

I call out in anguish, and I ram myself into a tree that was standing, and it groans and snaps under the pressure and weight of my body, and I snap my teeth at anything in my way. Branches, trees, leaves, bushes.

I don't know where I am after about six hours of non stop running, but it's dark, and I slump to the ground and roll onto my side and breathe heavily as blood rushes through me like a fast river, and my heart thumps against my rib cage like an angry animal.

I'm an angry animal.

I clench my eyes shut and grumble again, hoping that I'll pass out, fall asleep, whatever. Just to get out of this sorrow for some time.

Some peace is needed for me at this time.

* * *

**REVIEW  
v  
v  
v  
V**


End file.
